dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
DragonCash
DragonCash DragonCash gay lik you MA Paid DragonCash DragonCash can be purchased through the Treasure screen for real currency. The images above show how much DragonCash you can buy per USDollar. Like Treats and Gems, you are offered more "incentive" DragonCash when you spend a larger sum of money at one time. It is one of the staples of the In-App Purchase system. Without it, the studio or game publisher wouldn't generate any revenue from the game. : Example: The first purchase option is for 144,500 and costs $0.99 (£0.69). So we'll assume that the rate is 144,500 DragonCash per $0.99 (£0.69). The next step up is 289,000 for $1.99 (£1.39), using the 144,500 per $0.99 (£0.69) rate, the second offer doesn't give you any extra "incentive" cash. The next step up is 758,625 DragonCash for $4.99 (£2.99). Using the same rate, this offer gives you 36,125 extra "incentive" cash. The next step is 1,589,500 for $9.99 (£6.99). This offer provides you with 144,500 extra "incentive" cash. The next step is 4,046,000 DragonCash for $24.99 (£17.49). This offer provides you with 433,500 extra "incentive" cash. The final offer is 8,959,000 DragonCash for $49.99 (£34.99)! This offer gives you 1,734,000 extra "incentive" cash. DragonCash is only a problem until you reach level 14. We highly advise against any purchases of DragonCash because after level 14 you can use the Air Dragon trick (in the Strategies page) and within a day you'll have over ten million DragonCash (which is worth more than $49.99 according to Backflip). It's quite an easy thing to do as you can just grow Blushrooms in the process of waiting as they also take 2 hours and accumulate quite a bit of Treats and DragonCash for the future and you didn't spend a dime. If you're going to spend your money on anything, spend it on Gems. Free DragonCash Your habitats will slowly fill up with DragonCash until you collect them or they fill up (whichever comes first). In the case of Plant Habitats, the large one can only hold 500 DC so you would have to constantly be watching and collecting it to get the most DragonCash out of your habitats. The Earth Habitat is the best one for collecting and saving up DragonCash because it can hold the most over time. When you go to sleep it'll be your Earth Habitats that make your morning a beautiful one (especially when you unlock the Large Earth Habitat). Trade You can trade 50 gems for 361,000 DragonCash. However, it is highly advised not to do this, as you can use 4 gems to instantly get an air dragon, which sells for 500,000. Thus, if you simply do that, you will be gaining 6,250,000 from your 50 gems (roughly 173 times as much). See Also *Money Strategies *Dragons for DragonCash Category:Dragonvale Wiki Category:Market Category:Treasure Category:Dragoncash Category:Strategy Category:Buildings Category:Colosseum Category:Money Strategies Category:Earth Dragons Category:Plant Dragons Category:Fire Dragons Category:Cold Dragons Category:Lightning Dragons Category:Water Dragons Category:Air Dragons Category:Earth dragon Category:plant dragon Category:Fire dragon Category:Cold dragon Category:Lightning dragon Category:Water Dragon Category:Air dragon Category:Poison dragon Category:Moss dragon Category:Lava dragon Category:Flower dragon Category:Tree dragon Category:Mountain dragon Category:Firefly dragon Category:Crystal dragon Category:Blue fire dragon Category:Quake dragon Category:Storm dragon Category:Scorch dragon Category:Swamp dragon Category:Ice dragon Category:Mud dragon Category:Seaweed dragon Category:Snow dragon Category:Sonic dragon Category:Fog dragon Category:Blazing dragon Category:Willow dragon Category:Sandstorm dragon Category:Bone dragon Category:Rainbow Dragon Category:Sun Dragon Category:Moon Dragon Category:Earth Habitat Category:Plant Habitat Category:Fire Habitat Category:Cold Habitat Category:Lightning Habitat Category:Water Habitat Category:Air Habitat Category:Rainbow Habitat Category:Sun Habitat Category:Moon Habitat Category:Earth Boost Category:Plant Boost Category:Fire Boost Category:Cold Boost Category:Lightning Boost Category:Water Boost Category:Air Boost Category:Reindeer Dragon